pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Disruption
A number of "unspoken" or "unwritten" rules govern the Wiki. This policy outlines disruptive activites in simple text, along with appropriate punishments.. Disruptive Text *Don't use random colors when contributing to talk pages. Don't disrupt text flow. Keep it black and keep it simple. Otherwise, it disrupts text flow and hurts others' eyes. Punishment *A Simple Warning *A Temporary Ban (Increases with repeated violations). Vandals A vandal on a wiki is much like a vandal in real life except instead of damaging physical property, he or she damages intellectual property. Normally vandalous edits made in good faith are not considered vandalous but should still be reverted. Reverting vandalous edits supersedes the 1RV rule. Punishment *Reversion of any and all vandalous edits. *First offenders get a warning on their talk page. *Second offense is a ban, the length of which depends on the severity of the vandalism. *Vandalous edits made in good faith have a 2 warning policy followed by a one day ban. After that ban, any further vandalous edits made in good faith result in a permanent ban. *Posting spam-like advertisements to other websites results in a permanent ban. No questions asked. *In cases of deliberate, repeated vandalous edits made in short spans of time, the offender may be subject to an immediate block without warning. This holds especially true for unregistered users, or registered users who have made no contributions to the wiki beyond said vandalous edits. Sock Puppets A sock puppet is an additional username used by a registered user here who already has one or more accounts. Traditionally, sock puppets are used to make multiple high ratings on builds. This means that builds that would normally go into worse categories stay in higher categories such as "Great" or "Good". This ruins the quality of builds on this wiki and makes users see us as untrustworthy. With Real Vetting now in place, people have felt the need to push their builds into favored categories. Sadly, people have also felt it necessary to make "sock puppets". This is unacceptable and, beyond degrading the quality of builds on PvX, sock puppets undermine the entire purpose of a wiki. The only time multiple accounts are allowed is for a bot and such a bot must be approved by an administrator. For a basic idea on what a bot is, please see Wikipedia:Bot policy Also note that asking others to vote undeservedly high or low on builds without testing them also falls under this jurisdiction. Punishment *The sock puppet will be banned permanently without warning. *Any votes by that sock puppet will be removed. *For first time offenders, a warning will be posted on their talk page. *Second time offenders will be permanently banned from the wiki. Miscellaneous Notes *Any extremely large edits to pages will be treated as vandalism. In more severe cases, you may not receive a warning before being temporarily banned. These edits make viewing and editing the affected page difficult or even impossible. They also place a strain on the server. *Exceptions to these rules may exist, and while Administrators will generally follow the guidelines laid out in this policy, depending on the specific circumstances, different punishments may be warranted.